


Sun and Waves and Warm Summer Nights

by Zig_Zag_F1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Deepthroating, Excessive flowing language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Not Exactly Vanilla But Not Super Kinky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropical Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: George opens to him without a thought, as he always does, blindly agreeing to everything Alex wants from him. Alex tangles their lips together lazily, almost at the speed of a daydream, and even though this is real, George sometimes blurs the lines now that reality is better than any daydream he's had.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Sun and Waves and Warm Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sol y olas y Noches cálidas de Verano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921665) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)

> This is basically just smut and some fluff! Like, tooth-rotting fluff! 
> 
> And too much flowery language and description and etc.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy though.

"Baby," George whispers, and he says it so softly he doesn't expect to be heard. The summer breeze is stirring the sheer white curtains, coming through the open window and occasionally stirring Alex's dark hair as if nature wants to be near him too. 

Alex opens his eyes slowly, lashes flicking once, twice. "Hey," he whispers back, and he smiles. In the evening half light, he looks like he's glowing against the pure white sheets and pillowcase. The dusk air still has the tropical warmth and Alex has covered himself only with the translucent pale sheet and left the comforter trailing into a heap on the floor. George steps over it and sits down on the bed, swinging his long legs up and turning on his side to face Alex. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Alex murmurs up at him. 

"You were so tired, baby, don't be sorry," George whispers, daring to imitate the wind and brush Alex's hair off his forehead with a barely-there touch. 

Alex smiles, and the light from outside is fading but in here Alex looks what could only be described as  _ radiant _ , and George wonders if he's the only one who knows this secret, and he hopes he is, and even if he wanted to, he doesn't think he could tell anyone how absolutely  _ otherworldly _ Alex looks here and now.  _ No one would believe me _ . 

He doesn't care. No one needs to believe him.

Alex is still smiling, reaching out a hand to run light fingers along George's cheek and jawline. When Alex's fingertips graze George's lips, he kisses them instinctively, eyes closed. "You smell like saltwater and sun lotion," slips out of his lips and Alex laughs, a airy, gentle laugh. 

"So do you," he whispers, head turned on the pillow, bare skin contrasting with the colorless cloth all around him. "We've barely been out of the water the last few days."

George just smiles as he feels another soft rush of wind through the window; it tousles through his own just-recently-dried hair. He closes his eyes to savor the feeling and he feels Alex come close, his breath mixing with the warm summer night air and sending a chill down George's spine just before Alex kisses him, soft, salty, sunkissed lips settling over George's own. Inhaling slowly, George just gives himself over entirely to the sensation, eyes closed. The waves lapping the shore make a perfect soundtrack to the gentle movement of Alex's tongue asking for more.

George opens to him without a thought, as he always does, blindly agreeing to everything Alex wants from him. Alex tangles their lips together lazily, almost at the speed of a daydream, and even though this is real, George sometimes blurs the lines now that reality is better than any daydream he's had. 

George reaches out and runs a hand over Alex's face and through his hair until it rests on the back of his head, just where his neck begins, and he pulls him closer. Alex relents easily, leaning in and putting his hands on the sides of George's face and kissing him more deeply. 

It's like being underwater, like dropping below the surface where nothing can be seen and suddenly every muscle is heavy, yet simultaneously every limb is weightless. George could be sinking or floating, he doesn't know, but it doesn't matter which it is. He hangs onto Alex, his saving grace, one hand still cupping the back of his head, his other tangling into the sheet around him, until he can no longer catch his breath and they pull apart, Alex's panting breath so close to George's cheek. 

Alex leans back, half reclining, the sheet still covering all but his shoulders, and he's wearing a white t-shirt that melds with the white sheets, obscuring the view for George. Impatiently he pushes Alex down on his back, and Alex doesn't resist, his head falling to the pillow again as George straddles him and tugs on the collar of Alex's shirt. "Off," he whispers, and Alex obeys, stripping it away and tossing it onto the floor, but he doesn't remove the sheet. Underneath the thin fabric George can make out the lines of Alex's abs and the rise and fall of his ribcage. Above the line of the sheet, the top half of Alex's torso is exposed. He reaches out, but George catches his hands and knits them with his own, pushing them down and pinning them to the pillow above Alex's head. "No, baby," he whispers, and pauses, leaning in and kissing Alex deeply. He separates again and feels Alex's breathing speed up as it brushes by his lips. "Keep your hands where I put them." Alex gasps a little, biting his lip and cutting himself off. Obediently, he doesn't move as George lets go of his hands and moves downward, peeling the sheet off until it's down around Alex's waist and his upper body is exposed to the cool evening air. It's not chilly, but when George runs his fingers lightly down his chest, Alex shivers. George smiles. "Be still for me, I want to do something." 

Alex whimpers, just a tiny, short sound, but he submits. George makes eye contact with him as he slowly bends down to meet Alex's lips again, once, twice, and then his mouth travels sideways, roaming over Alex's cheek and jaw, planting open mouthed kisses up and over his ear and down his throat to his neck, back and forth. George tries to be fair and cover everything, he wants none of Alex to be jealous when this is over.

He makes his way slowly, leisurely, this isn't about getting anywhere, it's about the journey. He's addicted to the feeling of Alex's warm, smooth skin, always has been, but he's always felt hurried, desperately chasing release or pleasure for both of them. Perhaps it's the slow pace of the tropics, but he doesn't feel that now, he doesn't feel like he can't wait another second. Instead, he feels time suspended as he loses himself in the simple act of holding the person he loves most in every way he knows how. His lips are a little chapped from the sea spray and the wind, but Alex doesn't care. George looks up to see his eyes closed and mouth open just a little, enjoying the attention, enjoying being the only thing George cares about. George brings his mouth down further, eyes closed, kissing by touch all the way down the middle of Alex's ribcage. He lets his lips rest on Alex's soft skin long enough to feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing, eyes still shut. Lazily he moves to the right side and kisses more of Alex, over and over, and he leans his cheek over and listens to Alex's heartbeat thud steadily. Being here, being present, being so close is everything he needs right now. He wishes he could be closer even with their skin is pressed together like it is in this moment. He backtracks with his lips, going over to the left, and he opens his eyes because he doesn't think he can take not seeing Alex for another second, and Alex opens his eyes at the same instant and George loses his breath momentarily when their eyes meet. George caresses Alex's cheek almost unconsciously, very gently, and Alex leans into the touch equally unconsciously, instinctively seeking George's touch. Slowly George withdraws his hand and goes back to mouthing kisses over Alex's chest until he reaches his left shoulder. 

The scar there seems brighter than usual in the lower light of the room, and it runs like a lightning strike over Alex's tanned skin. George draws back, fingers reaching out hesitantly towards the mark. It's not that he hasn't touched it a thousand times. But he's kneeling over his lover like a devotee and somehow he feels like tonight he's treading on hallowed ground. He's a unworthy worshiper daring to touch and to kiss and to love. Slowly George lets his fingers trail over the white scar tissue, tracing every line with care. Alex shivers and whimpers "George," like a plea. 

"Yes, baby?" George whispers, fingers still mapping the edges of Alex's scar. He leans up to kiss Alex full on the lips, his eyes closed and his hands moving over Alex's skin like a blind man reading Braille. He knows all of it, but he wants to know it even better. 

"George, please, I want to touch you too," Alex mumbles in between kisses, his arms obediently still where George left them. 

George's heartbeat speeds up and he whispers "yes, please" without even thinking. There are times he'd make his lover beg, drag it out, make him suffer, but tonight is different. He loves being dominant, holding Alex down and fucking him senseless, but that's not the headspace he's in right now. He's not wound up tightly, he's relaxed and totally focused on making this good for Alex. Alex whimpers quietly and his hands land in George's hair, his fingertips sliding down George's cheek and running lightly over the back of his neck. George shivers involuntarily at the light touch and resumes placing kisses over Alex's ribs and stomach, over his abs, admiring the firm lines of muscle with his lips. He traces them with his tongue, drawing a quiet grasp from Alex. George can feel the way Alex's body reacts and he continues, looking up and meeting Alex's eyes as his tongue darts out and he runs it along the sensitive skin just above the edge of the sheet that still covers the lower half of Alex's body. Alex watches him, face a little flushed, panting just slightly as he tangles his fingers into George's hair just a little more tightly. George makes sure to make eye contact as he slowly uses his hands to push the sheet down just a tiny bit and licks teasingly at the newly revealed skin, glossing over the curve of Alex's hip bones with a combination of nips and kisses. 

"Fuck," Alex mumbles, and George responds by leaving light teeth marks in a line over Alex's smooth skin. Alex moans louder, music to George's ears. He knows how to walk the line between gentle and rough in bed, just the way Alex likes it, and he knows he's succeeding right now. Alex's hands fumble with the edge of the white sheet, trying to pull it off, but his eyes are closed. 

"Let me, babe," George whispers, scooting down and planting a light kiss on the back of one of Alex's hands. Alex whimpers, but he lets go of the sheet and grabs for George instead, fingers once again resting in his hair. George slowly pulls down the sheet and his breath hitches as more of Alex's skin is uncovered. He isn't able to keep back a moan as the sheet comes off completely and he sees that Alex is laid out bare in front of him, cock hard and leaking. He hadn't realized Alex was only wearing a shirt or how hard he was, George had been fully focus on touching and teasing. "Wasn't expecting that," he breathes, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Alex. He deliberately runs his tongue over his lips suggestively and opens his mouth, not wide enough, but enough for Alex's dick to twitch. Alex laughs a little, but it turns into a moan as he watches George. Lifting one hand off George's hair, Alex wraps it around his hard-on and holds George's gaze while he strokes himself slowly, all the way up and down, letting his mouth stay open and not trying to stifle the sounds he made at just the sight of George's lips so nearby.  _ Fucking tease. Fuck _ . George's fingers clamp onto Alex's thighs and he looks up. "Let me take care of you," he murmurs. 

Alex groans and his hand on his dick slides down to the base. "Please, fuck. It hurts."

George moans before he can even try to stop himself. "Come on, baby. Let me make you come." 

Alex's chest is heaving with excitement, he needs this. George opens his mouth again, wider this time, and he mouths up the side of Alex's cock, placing a final kiss on Alex's fingers at the base. 

"Open up, baby," Alex finally whispers, his voice breathy, and George obeys immediately, eyes closing for a moment as Alex guides his hard-on into his mouth. He can feel how heavy it is on his tongue and he closes his lips immediately and sucks, earning a loud, desperate moan from Alex. George continues and opens his eyes so he can take in everything he's doing to his lover and he involuntarily whines around Alex's dick as he sees him, mouth wide open and eyes clenched shut, chest rising and falling as he gasps. 

George is conscious of his own hard-on, but he ignores it because he's never felt so okay with not being pleasured himself, not as long as Alex is feeling this good. Alex's nails are catching his shoulders now, leaving marks on his upper back. He doesn't care. 

George just continues, unrelentingly taking Alex down and coming up and taking him down again. He fights his gag reflex and chokes a few times, but Alex only seems to moan louder at the sound.  _ I like it when he chokes on me too _ . And George forces himself to take Alex more deeply and lets himself gag on his cock, moaning at the way Alex can't control himself every time.

"Good," Alex mumbles deliriously. "Fuck, that's good. You're good. Choke on that, baby, take it. Fuck, George."

George whines loudly at the words and even though it's uncommon for him to submit, he does so easily this time, bending down low and taken all of Alex into his throat, over and over. Alex doesn't let go of him, hanging onto George so tightly it hurts, but George barely notices as he fucks his throat raw on Alex's cock, feeding off of all the sexy, desperate sounds Alex keeps making. Alex doesn't force anything, doesn't make him go deeper, but George wants to, he wants to satisfy Alex in every possible way. 

Alex moves his hips up restlessly, unable to keep still and keening as George uses his tongue in the ways he knows Alex likes. His whining gets louder, and George looks up to see him biting his lip in an effort to keep from losing control entirely. 

"Fuck, George, fuck, you're so good, baby..."

And George knows Alex is close, so he doesn't slow down, he swallows harder, looks Alex in the eye as he takes every inch down and wraps his lips around the base and pulls off excruciatingly slowly, and Alex cries out. He comes hard, head back, his cries and whimpers continuing for long seconds while George swallows and keeps the pressure on his cock, nursing him through until Alex falls back limply on the pillow, eyes closed, catching his breath. George pulls off slowly, wipes his face, and looks up at Alex. _He's so hot, so beautiful. _He crawls up and gently lays his head on the pillow against Alex's dark hair, kissing his cheek and forehead and reaching out for his hand. Alex opens his eyes and smiles at him before pushing out a deep breath.

"Fuuuck, babe, that was amazing." He reaches up and tries to straighten George's hair, messy from where he'd been gripping it.   
George just smiles and impulsively leans down and kisses Alex's soft lips. "I had to when I saw you laying here. You're just too sexy, I couldn't resist."  
Alex leans over and kisses his way up to George's lips, pressing him down and kissing him deeply over and over. George lies back and just gives in, loses himself in the touches, but Alex pauses and shifts and suddenly George feels a hand pressing to the front of his shorts and he moans into Alex's mouth before he can stop himself. 

"You're so hard," Alex murmurs against his lips. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"It's okay," George whispers, "You don't have to do anything. Tonight was about what I wanted to do to you. It's okay, babe."   
But Alex shushes him, kisses him a bit more, and then suddenly he's pressing at the waist of George's shorts and pushing them off. "I won't make you wait any longer," he whispers, still so close to George's lips, and George's breath hitches as Alex slides off of him and surprises him by climbing off the bed and kneeling on the floor. _Fuck, fuck. _George admires the way Alex's face looks in the low light, tilted up at him, lips parted, inviting.   
"Come on babe," Alex says softly. "I'm waiting."

George groans so loudly he's certain anyone anywhere nearby (if there was anyone) will have heard. He sits up and shuffles to the edge of the bed and Alex opens his mouth, eager, welcoming. "Baby, you don't have to," George whispers weakly, but Alex doesn't move.   
"I want to," he whispers, and he reaches out and takes hold of George's very hard dick and George can't resist anymore and jerks his hips forward and buries his cock in Alex's warm, tight throat. Alex sucks hard, and he keeps his eyes open, and _fuck, it's amazing every time but this is a new place and a new light and it's fucking perfect, god_. He takes George's cock in his hand and pulls off, stroking with his hand, and he looks up at George innocently. "Do you want to fuck it?" He asks, opening his mouth suggestively.   
George is absolutely losing it, looking at that, and he nods, but adds quickly, "if you're okay-"

But Alex is already wrapping his lips around George again and George can't even help the way he goes for it, thrusting deeply and more roughly than he means to, but it's not their first time and Alex takes it, not even breaking eye contact, and George babbles incoherently, "Yes, there, yes, Alex, fuuuuck, ahhhh, baby" and he loses track of words and he can't last, he knows it.

He doesn't even have a chance to warn Alex, or try to, or do anything, before he's lost control and he's dropping from a cliff and spilling down Alex's throat, whining in a way that would be embarrassing except that _it's Alex and there's no one else it could be. _

When they've cleaned up and are lying next to each other in the white sheets, George reaches out and dares to brush away Alex's hair again. The spell is broken, Alex is no longer glowing, but he is here and he is everything George wants. Alex reaches out and catches his hand as it leaves his dark hair and they tangle their hands together. Alex leans his head onto George's shoulder, eyes closed, lips with a slight smile. George leans down and kisses his forehead and whispers, "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex mumbles sleepily.

As George shifts back onto the pillow, getting comfortable, his eyes catch the glint of the gold ring on Alex's finger on the hand intertwined with his own, and he smiles and presses closer to Alex. 

"We only have two more days of our honeymoon," He whispers into Alex's hair. 

Alex groans, not in pleasure, but with disappointment. "I know. But it's okay. We've still got the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you liked that! I don't usually do smut, especially making love, but yeah, I kept thinking of this and couldn't get it out of my head, so here you are!!
> 
> I love comments and appreciate them all. Ya'll are so nice.
> 
> And of course: IT IS ALL FICTIONAL. Don't repost it, copy it, for god's sake, and keep it FAR away from anyone who might take it seriously or be offended by it. Thanks!


End file.
